


Feel So Close

by joannacamilley



Series: Love in the Club [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Partying, Sex, Teabagging, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on events of 4x04 but a year later. Elena embraces snatch, eat, erase and her relationship with Damon to the fullest. Who can resist a little fun when a meal is involved? Delena x female OC threesome. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel So Close

The pounding bass vibrated through my chest and made me feel the most alive since the day I died. Damon's eyes burned against me from across the room in an unwavering stare. Smirking, I pulled the girl I was dancing with closer as I gave myself over to the music. The whole house was jumping along to the rhythm, giving me the chance to get what I came for.

"Don't scream," I told the girl. Her eyes were connected to mine, giving me all of her attention. "Forget about this when I'm done." Sure the compulsion was working, I leaned in until my lips were on her neck. Her heart was pounding loudly and I could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Without hesitation, I bit into her flesh, relishing in the warm liquid that flooded into my mouth.

A gentle but firm hand pulled me back after a few seconds, as if I needed to be reminded to stop after all the times I've done this. I turned around to meet a smoldering pair of blue eyes gazing down at my own. His eyes flickered to my lips before he pressed our mouths together. His tongue swirled around my lips to collect the blood that had leaked out. I knew he had recently fed because the blood residue in his mouth tasted sweeter than mine.

Almost as if he read my mind, Damon pulled back far enough to speak. "I found a good one," he murmured. To any normal human, his words would've been intelligible but I could hear him just fine. "She doesn't even need to be compelled."

I smirked in response. "So your place or mine?"

That was all he needed to hear before he pulled me over to the front of the frat house. A leggy blonde was standing near the door, anxiously eyeing the crowd. She visibly relaxed once Damon came into her view.

"Elena, Blondie. Blondie, Elena," he half-assedly introduced us.

"My name's Faye," she mumbled, a blush spreading across her face. Her heartbeat jumped and I could feel the veins rising around my eyes but I stopped them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I raised an eyebrow. Usually Damon and I had to compel a playmate but most of the time they were almost like robots so this was a welcomed change.

Her eyes shifted back to my boyfriend and I understood. She just wanted to get into his pants and would do anything he wanted, including a threesome with his girlfriend.

I snuck a peek at Damon and he raised his eyebrows. I smiled at Faye and took her hand. "Let's go."

Damon led us to his vintage Camaro, offering Faye the back seat and winking at me. His hand didn't stray from my knee the entire ride while he tried to engage in some conversation.

"How do you know about vampires, Blondie?"

"My friend Rebekah is one," she spoke up from the back.

Damon's eyes flickered to me. "How do you know her?"

I could hear her shifting uncomfortably. "She just moved to Chicago last year. She went to my school before I graduated and we became best friends because..." She didn't finish her thought and just shrugged.

Compulsion, Damon mouthed to me. I smiled; it's so like Rebekah to compel herself some friends. It's weird that she's in Chicago when she should be in New Orleans with Klaus but I shrugged it off.

"Sexy Beks, we know her," he nodded over to me. "She used to live here before she moved to... Chicago was it?" Faye nodded. "She even used to date my younger brother."

"When you say younger brother, what do you mean? How old is he?"

"A young 164," he grinned at her. Her face betrayed her shock before she composed herself. "Oh don't be so surprised, I'm only 172 and Barbie Klaus is just over 1,000. That's my name for Rebekah," he clarified after seeing her the confusion on her face.

"How old were you when you..." Faye trailed off, not sure how to word it.

"Died? I was 25. This pretty lady here was 18, but she was born 19 years ago so it's not like she's been dead for long."

"Oh, Damon, you know just how to make a girl feel special," I shook my head at him but smiled. We were pulling into the Boarding House's driveway and excitement bubbled up in my stomach.

"And how did you guys..." she struggled to say the word 'die'.

He put the car in park and turned it off. "Nosy, aren't we? I was shot, she drowned, now let's go."

Faye got out slowly and took a look around. "This is where you live?"

"It's been passed down through generations, all of which I've been alive for," he answered before taking her hand and pulling her to the front door.

I was amused. Damon really wanted this to get started.

"Elena, you show her to the room while I get us some drinks," he commanded rather than asked me. We passed her hand between us and I lead her up the stairs.

"You don't have to be so scared," I told her in a low voice. Her big doe eyes looked up at me.

"I'm not scared..." She tried to sound brave but her voice shook.

"We're not going to hurt you. It feels really good if you let it."

She nodded her head but looked down again. Damon definitely needed to bring back some booze to make her calm down. He must have been using vampire speed because by the time we reached the door, he was right behind us with three glasses and a large bottle of bourbon.

"I brought the fun," he grinned. "Time to start the party."

Faye looked lost when we entered Damon's room. I turned on the stereo, hoping some music would lighten the mood. Feel So Close by Calvin Harris came blasting through and she let out a small breath. Damon began dancing, a smirk growing on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She first jumped at the contact before closing her eyes and leaning her head into his shoulder. His swaying moved both their bodies to the beat. I might have felt jealous if his eyes weren't locked on mine the whole time. He beckoned me over and I slid myself behind Faye. His arms encompassed me as well so I could join in their dance. Our bodies rubbed against each other sensually and I could feel Faye beginning to relax. I softly moved her blonde hair off of her neck. Her blood smelled so tantalizing when she was enjoying herself.

Damon caught my eyes and nodded, following my trail of thoughts. I ran my nose up and down her neck for a second before lightly sinking my teeth into her flesh. She let out a little gasp but otherwise didn't react. He followed my lead, brushing her hair away before biting the other side of her neck. The air was pulsing as we both fed from our playmate for the night. When her knees started to go weak, Damon decided we'd had enough. He led her to the bed before handing her a full glass of bourbon. She smiled appreciatively before guzzling down. Blood was still leaking from the bites and I couldn't take my eyes off of them. While she was downing the drink, I leaned in and began licking up the trails. She shivered but didn't stop me. Damon's eyes were burning into us; he loved to see me with the girls we brought home.

She turned her head to look at me after finishing the glass. My hand was on her cheek in an instant so my thumb could wipe up the alcohol dribbling down her chin. I smiled as I stuck it in my mouth and sucked the bourbon off. Damon's groan almost made me laugh. It was a struggle to not look at him but I kept my eyes connected with hers. My hand went to the back of her neck as I began pulling her closer. Damon was practically bursting with excitement so I ended the wait for him. Her lips were excessively soft once they met mine. I closed my eyes and placed another hand on her waist while gently moving my lips against hers. After a few seconds, her hand tentatively touched my back before she flattened her palm. Leaning more into the kiss, I ran my tongue along her lips. They tasted sweet and fruity, like cherry. As soon as our tongues touched, I could feel Damon's hands behind me. His hands ran down my sides before cupping my ass. His lips ran along my shoulders as my kiss with Faye grew more aggressive. She seemed really submissive so I took the lead. Eventually, I pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. Her eyes widened but the pupils were full blown in desire.

I leaned down until my hair created a curtain around us. "See? Doesn't this feel good?"

She nodded and leaned up to capture my lips again. My shirt was lifted as Damon ran his fingers up and down my back. Both of his hands grabbed my hips to start a rocking motion. I gently bit her lower and pulled back until I was sitting up. Seductively, I looked over my shoulder to find Damon's cerulean eyes full blown with lust. My tongue darted out to moisten my lips, which his eyes quickly followed. Unable to wait anymore, he quickly covered my lips with his. Intrigued, Faye sat up and put hands on both of us. Damon ended our kiss with a few pecks before moving over to Faye. Their kiss grew intense as he pushed her onto her back again. I moved away so I could undo both of their pants along with my own. The fabrics slipped off easily. Down to their underwear, Damon slid his hand under her shirt and moved it up her torso. Another twinge of jealousy flared up in my stomach but I squashed it before it could grow. Damon loved me and only me; he spent years trying to start our relationship. This girl had nothing on me. She was just here for physical pleasure, not for an emotional connection.

Soon all of our shirts were on the floor next to our pants. Bras followed soon after. Damon had a hand on each one of our breasts and he looked like he was in heaven. The bulge in his boxers grew larger and larger so I decided to help him out by stroking him through the fabric. Faye's fingers combed through his hair as he moaned and attached his mouth to one of my nipples. I felt a small hand slip behind his underwear and pull him out. Pre-cum was dribbling from the tip as she began to slide her hand along his shaft. I could see her mouth watering as she took in my boyfriend in all his glory. I was about to pull her into a kiss when she bent down to take him into her mouth. His teeth bit into my breast as he groaned, puncturing the skin. I gasped and watched in curiosity as slowly but surely, she was able to take him in completely down to her throat.

Damon was panting against my chest, his eyes half open to see her head bobbing in his lap. I shoved him until he was lying back on the bed and I pushed Fay so she was on the side. She continued sucking him off, some of her saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth. While Damon threaded his fingers through her blonde strands, I ran my fingers lightly along his balls. His eyes shot to mine and I devilishly smiled before I leaned in and sucked one into my mouth. Leaning his head back, he also put a hand on my head to guide the pressure at which I pulled on him. He almost looked lost in the feeling so after a minute, I pulled back and made Faye stop too.

"Come on," I whispered to her as Damon complained in the background. "Let's get rid of these," I said as I brushed against her thong. She quickly slid out of them as I pulled off my own lacy boyshorts. Pulling her in by the waist, I started a passionate kiss. The taste of my boyfriend in her mouth made me even more aware of his presence behind me. His fingers were sneaking between my legs and I assumed the same thing was happening to Faye when she jerked and gasped against me. He was against our sides as he slowly fingered us before speeding up.

"I want to be in you," he breathed into my ear, nibbling it. I pulled back from Faye and nodded. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I pushed Faye down onto the bed with my body. She started to wrap her legs around my waist but I stopped her. Nuzzling against her nose, I slowly kissed my way down her body. As I reached further down, my ass went further up in the air and Damon got the idea. I felt his hands grip my hips just as I reached Faye's center. My eyes closed as I tasted her; it was just as sweet as her blood. Damon slowly entered me as I wrapped my lips around her clit. I couldn't help but moan as he filled me. The vibrations must have felt good because Faye's hips began jerking and pressing up into my face. I used one arm to keep myself up while my other hand began circling her entrance. Damon was pumping me from behind as I matched his rhythm to do the same to Faye. Stiffening my tongue, I flickered it against her nub. I curled my fingers and pulled them up until she began wriggling her hips. Watching me eat out a girl must've made Damon incredibly turned on because he began pounding into me with such intensity I almost lost it. Relentlessly, I fingered her as fast as possible, hoping she would finish soon because I was way too close. My prayers were answered as her thighs closed around my head and her hips jerked not a moment too soon. I took my mouth off of her and let out a desperate scream as I came hard. Damon maintained the breakneck speed for a few seconds before finally spilling himself inside of me.

I couldn't move even if I wanted to. My head was resting on Faye's lower belly and she lazily stroked my cheek. Letting out a breath, Damon slowly pulled away from me before collapsing. Without anything to hold up my hips, they fell to the side and I contently laid there for a while. Damon had his eyes on us, just watching us rest. His hands twitched a few times before he reached out and turned Faye's head to face him.

"You'll leave before we wake up," he softly commanded. Her eyes were wide as she nodded. His eyes flickered down to mine.

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you," I murmured to him.

A grin quickly overtook his face. "I love you," he replied, emphasizing the love.

We were too tired to move so we soon fell asleep; Damon was spooning me while I spooned Faye with his arm draped over both of us.

Faye was gone by the time my eyes opened the next morning. I stretched out and yawned before looking over to my side. Damon was already wide awake and watching me.

"Had fun last night?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"Hmm, if by fun you mean a raging orgasm, then yes," I laughed.

He smirked and let out a chuckle. "We should definitely do this again without the compulsion. Seeing you with a girl is just... fucking amazing."

"Why do you always pick out sorority girls?" I asked, sitting up. His gaze went straight to my exposed breasts and I rolled my eyes.

"They're always the most fun and usually up for anything," he shrugged. He sat up as well and wrapped his arms around me. We were so close we could feel everything about each other. "I can't wait to spend forever with you," he whispered.

"I can't wait more."


End file.
